skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ubriculius
Ubriculius was a soldier of the Imperial Legion who fought with Legate Silian Secunia's centuria during the Skyrim Civil War and the Second Great War. Biography Family and early life Ubriculius was born in Riverwood, 4E 159 on the 12th of Mid Year under the sign of the Steed, born to Tron and Varia, a wealthy Nord businessman and his Imperial wife, respectively. Childhood Ubriculius became a strong child, and earned his nickname, "Brick", by the other children. Brick's father ensured his son never became fat or unhealthy, putting him on a strict activity regimen and keeping him on a healthy diet. Whilst the other children were lazy, Brick was the exact opposite. Adolescence During this period of his life, Brick read many books about soldiers and the history of Tamriel. He came to greatly admire Tiber Septim, mankind's god-hero. He wished to be like Tiber Septim, and kept on his father's strict regimen. Great War In 4E 171, the Third Aldmeri Dominion invaded Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. The Great War had began. Brick's father joined the Legion in 4E 173 as the situation in Cyrodiil turned for the worst. Several other men went south with him. Tron fought in the Siege of the Imperial City, where he battled alongside Galmar Stone-Fist and witnessed the capture of Ulfric Stormcloak in 4E 174. In 4E 175, Tron, Galmar, a young Rikke, and Ulfric fought under General Jonna in the Battle of the Red Ring, fighting without end for five days straight until the combat ended. On the fifth day, Tron was hit in the chest by two Aldmeri arrows near the end of the fighting. Ulfric knelt down and held the dying Nord in his arms. Tron handed his death letter to Ulfric just before his life ended. Ulfric stood, and, with Galmar, killed the last elven troops on the field. After the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, Ulfric returned to Skyrim, and told Varia and Brick what happened to Tron. Brick punched the wall of his home, swearing he'd destroy the Aldmeri Dominion. Ulfric then left for Markarth. Adulthood In 4E 179, Ubriculius joined the Imperial Legion as an auxilary to follow in the footsteps of his father. His mother had died the previous year. Imperial Legion career Pre-Civil War Prior to the Skyrim Civil War, Brick was stationed in Whiterun, dealing with petty bandits in the many caves and abandoned forts of the hold. His centuria also dealt with several werewolves, hunting them down and executing them. For his profiency in many of these missions, Brick was promoted to Quaestor in 4E 183. Brick also assisted in restoring several forts in the hold, escorting nobles to and from Whiterun, and raiding skooma dens. His actions against the drug trade were so valiant that Brick was rewarded with a well-crafted sword and set of armor, and was given the oppurtunity for lighter duties in Cyrodiil, but declined the offer. Skyrim Civil War In 4E 196, Brick entered combat with the Stormcloaks as the civil war began to heat up. Brick considered going over to the Stormcloaks, but decided against it. Brick thought Ulfric's rebellion was honorable, but he believed the Empire was better for Skyrim.﻿ Darkwater Crossing Brick participated in the ambush near Darkwater Crossing that resulted in Ulfric Stormcloak's capture. When looked upon by Ulfric, the Bear of Markarth shook his head in sadness, while Brick kept the Jarl's stare. Brick accompanied the prisoners to their ultimate destination: the Imperial City, but this was later changed to Helgen. Alduin's Return Instead of going to Cyrodiil to execute Ulfric in the Imperial City, Tullius decided on beheading the Jarl in Helgen. Brick was on guard that day, watching the execution until, suddenly, Alduin attacked the town. Brick fought the dragon with his bow and arrow, but the Legionnaires never stood a chance against the World-Eater's power. Brick retreated into Helgen Keep with Aurelius Scipio. They made their way out of the keep and discovered several other legionnaires. The battered men made their way to Solitude, where they were sent to Centuria VII Gravis on the orders of Legate Rikke.﻿ Siege of Whiterun Brick fought in the Siege of Whiterun, and killed many Stormcloak attackers with his bow and arrow. He fought alongside Aurelius Scipio, Falcedon Nucciu, Marcus Vedrix, Claudius Connington, and Legate Secunia himself. Eventually, Brick assisted his fellow Legionaries in cutting a path through the rebels to escape the city. The Rift Brick charged on Riften with many other Legion soldiers, however, the attack failed and many were cut down by enemy archers. Brick himself was almost killed, had it not been for the metal of his shield. The Pale and Winterhold Brick was present during the capture of Dawnstar, where little combat was seen, and also helped take Winterhold. Haafingar Brick was present during the Battle for Solitude, and fought alongside many of his friends. He killed dozens Stormcloaks with his fellow Legion soldiers, but it was not enough to deter them from continuing to attack the city. He also witnessed Vönund Battle-Born die at the hands of the Dragonborn, and tried to stop several Legionaries who ran from the front-lines because of the Thu'um. Soon, Legate Secunia gathered his centuria and had them retreat to Fort Hraggstad. When they made it to Fort Hraggstad, however, an ambush was waiting for them. Secunia took the remains of his centuria, and they escaped to Cyrodiil. Second Great War Battle of the Gold Coast Brick fought with Legate Secunia's centuria in the Battle of the Gold Coast, where he, armed with a bow, helped hold off the Aldmeri Dominion invasion. However, the Dominion had sent reinforcements east and broke through Leyawiin and Bravil. Brick, Secunia, and the rest of the centuria were on the march to the Imperial City. March on the Niben Brick, Aurelius, Secunia, Marcus, and many others marched on the banks of the Niben River to defend the Imperial City from the Aldmeri Dominion's reinforcements. During this march, Brick was introduced to Remus and Malpen, and took an instant liking to them. Personality Brick didn't hold grudges and was respectful to his officers and to royalty. He wasn't submissive, and would rather "have (my) cock chopped off than surrender or give information (to the enemy)". Ubriculius obeyed most commands, only refusing to commit crimes and participate in suicidal assaults. Equipment Brick went to battle with an Imperial sword and shield, which, along with his Imperial Armor, was able to take quite the punishment and deal out death among his foes. He was a profiecient archer as well. Skills *One-handed *Block *Archery *Heavy armor Category:Imperial Legionnaire Category:Imperial-Nord